Right About Now
by ahiru2524
Summary: A post FTi one shot loosely based on the song "Right About Now" by Ryan Calhoun. Arnold is thinking about everything that happened between he and Helga, and decides that the only way to make sense of his thoughts is to talk to the girl herself.


**I'm baaaaack! *Throws confetti* I haven't disappeared into some parallel universe! I'm super excited to share this little one shot with you guys because I found the song this is based on last night and had a bit of a light bulb moment! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to the amazing Craig Bartlett**

Right About Now

Arnold lay on his bed staring out his skylight. He had been there for several hours now, but the thoughts that were swirling through his head were none the clearer. Earlier that morning he, Gerald, and Helga had saved the neighborhood, yet somehow their heroic deed was not what was on his mind, but rather Helga herself. Her confession on top of FTi, to be exact.

"She said it was just in the heat of the moment..." Arnold mused aloud, "...but...why don't I fully believe that?" '_Because Helga's not one to say something that...__big_ _unless she really means it'_ his thoughts whispered. Arnold glanced over at his phone, debating weather or not to call Helga. If what she had said was true, and not just "heat of the moment", then she might be feeling really badly that he had just brushed it off. But if she really didn't mean it, calling could get him...probably nothing more than a threat, actually; Helga had never actually hurt him.

Unable to stand sitting in silence any longer, Arnold grabbed his remote and turned on the radio.

_Right about now I could use you_

_right about now I could feel your touch_

_Right about now I'm confused too_

'_Oh, I love this song. Fits well with my life right now' _Arnold chuckled. Once again he eyed the phone, tossing the idea of calling Helga back and forth in his mind. '_That's it, I'll do it!'_ Arnold sat on his couch and dialed Helga's number. It rang once...twice...three times...and clicked as someone picked up.

"H-hello? Um, this is Arnold. Um, Arnold-"

"Arnold?!" the high pitched voice of Helga squeaked.

"Helga? Uh, hi. How are you?" Arnold asked.

"Uh...good. Kinda tired after...everything. How are you, Football Head? Enjoying your victory against that scumball Shek?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy that we saved the neighborhood. Thanks again for your help."

"Eh, don't get all mushy. I just didn't want my dad to get weaseled by that creep Nick."

"Yeah," Arnold paused, trying to think about how to approach the subject he had called about. "So, Helga...I had something I wanted to ask you..."

If anyone had been around to see Helga, they would have seen her turn very pale, then very dark red, then very, very pale again while holding the phone just a bit tighter. She was trying to breathe normally, and failing quite a bit.

"Um, sure, ask away" she said, just the barest hint of a waver in her voice.

"So...earlier, when we were at FT-" Arnold was cut off at the sound of the line going dead. Taking a deep breath, he dialed Helga's number again. It rang...and rang again...a total of six times before someone picked up.

"Pataki residence, Miriam speaking" a distinctly Helga-like voice said.

"Um, hello Mrs. Pataki, this is Arnold. Is Helga there?" Arnold asked, playing along.

"Oh dear, she just went out. She probably won't be back for hours, but I'll let her know you called. Have a nice day, bye-"

"Helga, I know it's you" Arnold interrupted. He heard a sigh.

"Alright, you caught me. But I'm telling you right now, one more word about what happened today and I _will_ hang up again, and I _won't_ pick up again" Helga warned.

"Helga...can't we please just talk this out? I've got a lot on my mind, and I'd like to clear some of it up. Besides, I think we both have important things to say."

_And I won't move_

_till I tell you all the things_

_you all the things you need to know_

_you need to know_

Arnold glanced at his radio, grinning a little, but was returned to his conversation when Helga sighed again.

"If we have to do this...can we not do it on the phone?" Helga asked.

"Of course. Do you want to come over?"

"NO! Um, I mean...how about neutral ground? Like the park?"

"Sure. I'll see you there in ten minutes?"

"Agreed."

Arnold and Helga hung up, and both made their way to the park. When Arnold got there Helga was sitting on the same bench they had found their egg under when they were supposed to be caring for it for school. It occurred to Arnold just how many places in Hillwood he and Helga shared memories.

"Before you say anything, I reserve the right to leave at any time" Helga say as Arnold sat down.

"Of course. So...what happened back there? At FTi..." Arnold asked, glancing between Helga and his shoes.

"Uh...what didn't happen at FTi? You broke into Shek's office, found the video of him burning the document, repelled down a freaking _skyscraper_-"

"And...we kissed" Arnold added, diving headfirst into the awkward conversation they were about to have.

"Um...yeah...that too" Helga admitted.

"So...what was that? Like...really?"

"I told you, it was the heat of the moment. I mean, things were crazy, and we were both really sleep deprived, and we just got, you know, caught up."

"Yeah," Arnold said, "Only..."

"Only?" Helga prompted.

"Only you're not the kind of person who says stuff like that without meaning it."

"I..." Helga paused. "You're right" she finally whispered.

"I...I am?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, you are. I don't just blurt things out without thinking, at least, not like that," she sighed, "Arnold...you want the truth? The real, unfiltered, honest truth?"

"I would, Helga" Arnold said quietly.

"Alright. So, as you might have guessed, I didn't really mean to tell you...what I told you on the roof. But that doesn't mean I was lying. The truth is...I...I lo...I don't hate you. What I said...was true. All of it. But I've spent years keeping it a secret, which is why I pulled that "heat of the moment" crap. You gave me an out, and I took it. Only now you want answers, which is understandable, and I figured I'd have to face this sometime, but I didn't think it would be today, and frankly I'm about three seconds away from running away and hiding for the next twelve years."

"But Helga...why didn't you just tell me?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold...think of all of your past crushes. Now multiply how you felt by five, and multiply the nerves by about thirteen."

"Oh..." Arnold said.

"Yeah" Helga mumbled.

"But...why were you so afraid?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold...my life isn't exactly easy, and the people in it aren't exactly understanding. If anyone knew, especially you..." Helga didn't finish. She and Arnold sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Well, if that's it I'm gonna head home" Helga said, standing up.

"Wait!" Arnold said, jumping up.

"Yeah?" Helga asked.

"I...Do you...do you want to come over for dinner later? Maybe listen to some records or something?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, that's really sweet, but you don't have to do that. We're two very different people. I get that. I have forever. I'll be okay." Helga began walking toward the park exit, but stopped when she heard a sound she never thought she'd hear: Arnold singing.

"And I won't move till I tell you all the things you all the things you need to know, and I want you to know that I'm not letting go not letting go of anything" he sang, walking over to stand in front of her. "Helga...I'm not letting you walk out of here thinking that I don't care about you, and that my invitation is just some pity thing. If you genuinely don't want to come over, that's fine. But please know that I do genuinely want you to come over."

"Arnold...you really mean that? Really?"

"Really?"

And that's how Helga ended up spending her evening with the Sunset Arms family sharing stories and jokes, and later listening to music with Arnold. Their day began with a confession, fear, and a few explosive moments (some literal!), but it ended with a mutual understanding that maybe, just maybe, they could make things work.


End file.
